


Paris Syndrome

by Purgatoria_The_Pessimistic (Torva_Insanus)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Spark Of Inspiration, writing this as I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-31 22:02:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12142047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Torva_Insanus/pseuds/Purgatoria_The_Pessimistic
Summary: Tons of people flocked to the illustrious 'City of Lights' each year, but most usually received that traumatizing wake-up call they desperately needed the first time round... Paris was no different than the rest of the world. It was a simple fact you learned to accept; Unpleasant people and negativity existed no matter how people tried to escape it.Especially in your world, which was why you were deemed the perfect target.





	1. City of Doomed Expectations

It was her first day here in this new place. Paris, the City of Love and Light... but all it did was remind her of home in all the worst ways. On the outside, and in tourist brochures it was portrayed as this pristine, flawless, utopian paradise, and while it wasn't any worse than her home city back in the US, it wasn't really any better in reality. On the inside, it looked like any other city, unkempt streets and busy, high-strung people trying to get to their jobs.

Disappointment was a common feeling though, so she didn't make a fuss about it.

"It feels like we traded one sub-par urban jungle for another one. Might as well have just moved across the street." (Y/N) remarked to herself, earning fleeting sneers from passing locals.

"What do you want?" she hissed back, her (E/C) eyes burning with equal disdain. Their eyes widened slightly, taken aback at her behavior before they continued down their path without a word.

"Hmph, no different from home."

She continued walking down the city streets, taking in the minor differences this place had in comparison to her last residence. Tomorrow she'd be starting school somewhere in the 'better part' of Paris. Luckily, she made it a point to sharpen up her french before moving here, otherwise she probably wouldn't survive long.

"Tomorrow is my first day of school... yay." (Y/N) cheered sarcastically, ignoring the looks of passersby. _'It's probably going to be awful. But maybe not.'_ she continued rambling on in her thoughts, feeling the familiar emotion known as anxiety rise from its' ever present perch. _'Well, you can never be certain, but that's the scariest part about it.'_

Her thoughts were cut short by what was to be perceived as a bad omen.

A single black butterfly... aimlessly crossing her path.

(Y/N)'s breath hitched, and a mind numbing chill faintly traced her spine.  _'What... is that!'_  (Y/N) stared worriedly at the free-floating menace. It was like dread filled her heart for some reason. _'This thing is not normal.'_ (Y/N) for as much of a sarcastic realist as she liked to think she was, she knew a symbol of bad luck when she saw one. What was worse was when she lost sight of it.

"Where did it-?!" she panicked for a second before she noticed how oddly quiet the city had gotten. Distant sounds caught her attention before they too vanished, leaving her to wonder if she just hallucinated the event, and just how long she'd been standing there.

"I've had enough. I'm going home." she sighed before turning back towards home.

\-----

-The Next Morning-

"Wow. So i'm going to one of these fancy places." (Y/N) looked at the building in front of her. This part of Paris actually looked as it was advertised.  _'It's wrong to make assumptions at first glance. This place may seem nice, but it doesn't say anything about the people inside it.'_ she warned herself. It was easy to be taken in by beauty, and she wasn't about to let herself make that mistake again.

"Well, let's get this over with."

\-----

"Class, today we are introducing a new student. Please welcome Miss (Y/N) (L/N). (Y/N), why don't you introduce yourself?" Miss Bustier smiled gently, but it didn't make the horrid feeling in (Y/N)'s gut go away.  _'Something bad is about to happen.'_ But she still put on her perfected fake smile as she turned to greet the class.

"Hey! It's nice to meet you all. I just moved here from the US so this is my first time here in this country." She played off her nervousness with a bashful grin, hoping no one saw beneath her facade of happiness.

"Might as well have stayed there..." A blond girl in yellow remarked in a bored flippant manner.

There it was... slowly the bright, colorful atmosphere dulled and darkened as (Y/N) felt her world turn greyish. The charade was over with the class seeing the cheerful expression on (Y/N)'s face dissipate slowly into an adverse glare focused at the rude female. "Come again?" she asked lowly, a significant deviation from the chirpy, kind tone (Y/N) set beforehand.

"No offense, but you obviously don't belong here. Even the losers here have style." The blond girl jeered, pointing at a black haired girl sitting across the way from her.

"Chloe, that's en-!" Miss Bustier said before being cut off.

"Well obviously they accept my kind here. Let you in, didn't they?" (Y/N) let a barely noticeable smirk play on her lips as various students chuckled under their breaths.

"You know, a lot of people talk about  **visiting** Paris, but I've never personally met anyone who actually wanted to **stay** here. I used to wonder why that was, but now that I've meet you, it's no wonder." (Y/N) openly laughed at the scandalized scowl Chloe wore. "Now I know why any other city in the world would be preferable. No amount of beautiful sights or breath-taking landmarks could make living in the same place as **you** tolerable." (Y/N) had a smirk-like smile as she continued to heckle her. "I know your kind. No matter where I go, people like **you** exist. Rich, stuck-up bullies with a whole bunch of nothing in terms of humane substance. Picking on others' doubts, insecurities, and emotions to downplay your own. Not even worth the breath wasted calling you out on your cruel ways. Come talk to me when you grow a conscience, heart, soul, and/or brain."

And with that, (Y/N) left the class speechless, taking residence in the back of the class as a boy with a red hat yelled "You just got roasted!"

It was no question... (Y/N) showing her true colors didn't end badly this time. In fact, it might've made her a class favorite.

Miss Bustier sighed, exasperated by the previous transaction. "Let's move on from  **that** ,shall we?"

Other than that, the day carried on just fine. Any attempt by Chloe to humiliate (Y/N) was met with complete ignorance of the former's existence. But (Y/N) was still upset about having to say any of that to begin with. She may not have shown it, but that emotion from yesterday still lingered.

 

**_Disappointment._ **

_'From France to America, no matter where you go, people like that exist.'_


	2. Justifiable Means

It was the second day of school, and after that bold introductory rant she got away with, (Y/N) felt another emotion surface... apprehension. Unsure if it was because of Chloe or not, it felt stronger around the others for some reason. Like she was being watched. A feeling that wasn't pleasing. (Y/N) disliked attention in almost all forms. It was making her paranoid.

(Y/N) ran to class, looking more angered than anxious. But was stopped on the way by a blond boy, and his red cap wearing friend. "Uh, (Y/N)! Hold up, do you got a sec?" The blond put his hand to her arm, but before it could make contact (Y/N) quickly dodged, but still halted. "Can I help you?" Her expression softened into a curious, intrigued glance.

"We just wanted to say that what you did yesterday was awesome! Not very many people have the guts to stand up to the Mayor's daughter!" His tanned friend exclaimed before the blond could let out another word.

"Uh... pardon?" (Y/N) lifted her eyebrow slightly, as if she hadn't heard him correctly, but she did.

"Didn't you know? No one's ever stood up to Chloe like that because of her father." The fairer of the two seemed rattled by (Y/N)'s lack of understanding.

"Well it still doesn't change anything, it just explains so much more. Irregardless, she's still a spoiled rotten brat. And i'm still brave enough to say it to her face. I've been though enough to where I can honestly say... I really don't care." She shrugged off the news like it was nothing, and in her world, that's exactly what it was. "The root of injustice is oppression, something I know too well. I'm not gonna let that happen to me."

"Wha-really?!" The blond was astonished while his hatted friend had a worried look marring his face. "You do realize that Chloe is prone to retaliation, right?" The latter quirked his furrowed brow.

"I picked up on that. **But** if I never let it effect me, she can't win this little game of her's. So if she wants a war, i'll give her a run for her hoards of money before i'll let it end. Chloe isn't the only one capable of playing dirty." (Y/N) gave them an oddly bright smile, but behind her eyes hid a lurid malice. Chloe could try, but she'd never get to (Y/N) the way she wanted to.

"She won't hesitate to call on her father, and the school staff won't help you. They're all too scared of being fired."

"Then let her. I have people in high places I can call on too." (Y/N)'s smile didn't falter, but instead grew bigger. Until a thought caught her by surprise...

She walked up to the boys, and quietly whispered "I wonder how the tabloids would react if they knew how well a high profile school torturer is being treated, and who exactly is protecting her. A story of silent victims, nepotism and coercion." She ended the sentence with a cold, piercing gaze to the floor. "Why, they'd eat it right up. Not to mention everyone online and those who are to meet the mayor, or visit the city."

"That's... extreme." the blond stated cautiously.

"If i'm that threatened, I'll do it. But only if I need to. Got to show the powers that be that even they aren't immune to vengeance." she smirked. "Eye for an eye, and all that. Anyway, we should get to class. Uh..." 

"Oh, i'm Nino, and this is Adrien." The tanned male said as he got a head start to class by running ahead.

As the trio ran to class, she felt a heated glare behind her, but she felt it all along. But now she knew who it was, strangely, it wasn't Chloe, but it was her assistant, Sabrina. (Y/N) stopped to smile gracefully at the spying sycophant.

"Come on Sabrina, you'll be late to class if you wait for me to leave!" she called out before catching up to the boys.

Sabrina was startled to say the least. She thought (Y/N) was unaware of her presence. Had she failed? How long had (Y/N) known? One thing was for sure, she was talking to Adrien, and Sabrina knew how Chloe would feel about that little indiscretion.

Little did (Y/N) know...

 

Her  **apprehension** might've been well justified.


	3. Cat's Eye View

Adrien had been at this superhero game long enough to recognize a pattern. More often than not the people Chloe picked on or tormented, were in danger of being akumatized.

And (Y/N) looked to be even more vulnerable than the rest of them. The girl was full of negative emotions! Frustration, pessimism, contempt, anxiety, despair, hatred, disappointment, distrust, even fear. One moment Adrien would admit he wasn't proud of was when he watched her backing away from the akuma he was tailing. He just watched as dread showed on her face.

He saw it disappear in front of her. It didn't go into a specific item on her person as far as he could tell, and she didn't transform into a villain or anything like that. But it worried him that it could've, or would be more likely to thanks to Chloe.

His solution? Keep an eye on (Y/N). So that's what he did, and from the get go he noticed the ever changing course of emotions, none of them were ever positive though.  _'This girl is going to be a walking akuma magnet.'_

Hoping to make it easier for himself to keep track of her emotions he left a special trinket for her where she sits just before she got to class. An intricate little device called a 'Mood Anklet'. A magical piece of jewelry that shows a broader spectrum of emotions in very specific ways. With it he left a note in the way of a fake love letter. Leaving out the part about it having anything to do with emotions, and keeping the color sheet to himself.

As (Y/N) entered the classroom she started confusingly at the thing at on the table. "Huh?" (Y/N) grabbed both items cautiously. Adrien had snuck out earlier to his locker so he could walk in after she found it, hopefully absolving him of suspicion.

"What's that?" he nonchalantly asked the uneasy female.

"Don't know." she trailed off, opting to read the note with a doubting scoff.

"What does it say?" He tried to remain as neutral as he could, but it was difficult when he was the one who wrote the note to begin with.

"It's a love letter. I smell deception." Adrien frowned, but on the inside he was freaking out.  _'HOW CAN SHE TELL?!'_

"How would you be able to tell? You really made an impression on everyone. Maybe they were inspired by your Chloe roast?" he smiled lightly despite (Y/N)'s condemning attitude towards the note.

"I find it very hard to believe that someone would buy such an expensive looking gift like this... for someone like me, within the first week of school." she stares solemnly at the anklet.

"Well, why not? Lots of people believe in love at first sight. Plus, you're cute, fearless, and you stand up for others, and what you believe in without hesitation. The only other person I could describe like that would be Ladybug." Adrien was starting to gush about his favorite hero again.

"Oh yes, you were going on about her tirelessly the other day. Tell me again, what exactly goes on in this city?" (Y/N) held an inquisitive tone, but an indifferent gaze.

"Well Ladybug, and her partner Chat Noir help neutralize these  _things_ called akumas usually after they transform people into villains by taking advantage of their negative emotions. Akumas are these little dark purple butterflies."

(Y/N) began staring intently at the note in her hand.

"So that's what I saw. I'm no idiot. This is a mood charm, and if what you're saying is true, then someone might think i'm in danger. I'm not a happy person. I realize this, but it doesn't help to get rid of this feeling i'm getting." (Y/N) was distressed about this situation, but someone is looking out for her. In a very unorthodox way.

"Don't you think you're jumping to conclusions (Y/N)?" Adrien was actually shocked how fast she'd pieced it together. It was too fast though, how could she be so sure?

"Not at all, but this means I need to monitor my own feelings.... You know, it's bad enough i'm so far from home, now i can't be true to my emotions either." (Y/N) gave Adrien a dispirited glower.

He watched as she put the anklet around her boot. Unlike most mood jewelry, the emotions identify more closely with the colors people think of when thinking of an emotion. It immediately turned dark blue, the color typically symbolizing unhappiness.

"Well... that was quick." She laid her head on the table as she sat down.

She tried to be thankful for the gift, but she couldn't get over the meaning behind it. But thinking back to the note... it did make her feel genuinely grateful that someone had her best interests at heart. At least if she couldn't be herself, she could at least take solace in that.

It actually did make her smile.

And for as foreboding as her face looked in Adrien's eyes, the verdant green of the gem gave her away.

 

_'You're welcome, (Y/N).'_


End file.
